The Date
by MontesLilAngel
Summary: A funny little story about what would happen if Ron and Hermione went on a double date with Harry and Ginny.
1. Chapter 1

All was quiet in Madame Puddifoot's Tea Shop, the café for all budding couples seeking a day of romance, when the door suddenly bursts open. As the dainty bell on top of the door continued to ring, two nervous looking boys walked hastily in.

The taller of the two turned and glared at the bell as if he was angry at it for making so much noise. After that, he kept his head down so that all you could see of him was his head of flaming red hair. The second boy didn't look at anyone or anything as he led his friend to the backmost table.

When they got to their table, the second boy glanced nervously at his watch then turned towards his companion. "Ron, they did say 11:30 didn't they?" The boy called Ron jerked his red face towards his friend. "Yeah, that's what Ginny told me. Why do you think they did this to us anyways? I mean, I knew Ginny fancied you, Harry, but why did she have to drag us along with her?" The boy called Harry opened his mouth as if to answer, but said nothing. In fact, it didn't seem like he was looking at Ron at all.

Suddenly, he heard a tentative voice behind him. "H-hello Ron. Hello Harry." Ron turned awkwardly towards the direction of the voice that he had heard so often at school and saw a very pretty girl with brown hair looking back at him with the same happy-yet-slightly-confused look on her face. It seemed as if both had absolutely no idea what to do next. Finally, Ron found his voice. "H-H-Hermione, um, hi. Do you, er, wanna sit down?" Hermione glanced at the chair that Ron had suggested and slowly sat down.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'll go and get us some butterbeers," Harry said somewhat abruptly as he got up and turned towards the front of the shop. "I'll join you," Ron seemed to hear his sister saying. He had almost forgotten there was anyone else in the shop and he had completely forgotten there was anyone else at the table. Ron looked up and caught a glimpse of his sister's bright red hair floating behind her before he turned his attention back to Hermione.

"So, um, how was your summer?" Ron asked Hermione stiffly. "Fine," Hermione answered just as stiffly, "I kept myself busy writing letters to you and Harry and Viktor." Ron didn't say anything to Hermione for a while after this. He just sat there and gawked at her. Soon, Hermione got tired of this and demanded, "WHAT!?!"

Ron gawked for a minute more before responding. "You've been writing to _Viktor!_" He spat the name as if it were a delectable yet possibly poisonous piece of candy. Hermione recognized the change in his voice and immediately became defensive. "I can have a pen pal if I want!" she retorted.

"You know he's always wanted to be more than just _pals_. How can you even PRETEND you don't know what I'm talking about? Even Harry knows what he really wants, don't you Harry?" Ron demanded, finally acknowledging his best friend's return. Hermione turned towards him, "Don't drag him into it and don't even think about dragging Ginny into this when she gets back. Where is Ginny anyway?" Hermione asked Harry.

"It's a surprise we planned while I was getting the butterbeers," Harry answered quickly. "Ginny will be back soon. Don't get excited, though," he added seeing the excited look on Ron's face, "It's no big deal. Just a little treat we thought would ease the tension that was sure to come. I can see it was a good idea. We weren't even gone five minutes and you two are already going at it. I don't see why you even agreed to come on this double date with us."

Hermione smiled slightly and Ron faced turned nearly as red as his hair. Yet neither of them responded.


	3. Chapter 3

After so long of sitting in an awkward silence, Harry decided that _something_ needed to be done. Unfortunately, he had absolutely no idea what to do. Neither did Ron or Hermione, apparently, both of them were simply staring at the floor as if hoping that it would open up and swallow them. Watching his friend's faces made Harry start to wish the same thing.

Finally, after what seemed like a small lifetime, Ginny appeared. "Hi, Harry, I got 'em," she said happily. "Got what?" Ron asked, trying to see the small object that Ginny was handing to Harry, "what have you got, Ginny?" Ginny was obviously expecting Ron to be this curious because she automatically snapped, "none of your business!"

Ron figured she must be hiding something a lot bigger than the little package he saw her pass to Harry. _Besides_, Ron thought, _Harry said that Ginny was getting a surprise for US. She's hiding something and I'm gonna find out what!_

**A/N:** Sorry the chapters are so short. I don't write often. I hope you still enjoyed the story so far. I'll get more chapters out as soon as I can.


	4. Chapter 4

Soon after Ginny had returned, in walked none other than Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson laughing loudly. It was obvious that they wanted everyone in the room to see them. Pansy was acting like a fool, and was basically hanging off of Draco's arm. "Just like Malfoy to show off as soon as he walks into the room," commented Harry, seeing his school enemy strut into the shop.

"Did you say Malfoy?" asked Ginny, "I hate him. He's always trying to prove how much better he is than everybody else. And the way he tries to prove that is by insulting everyone he comes near who aren't Slytherins or Death Eaters."

"I know," agreed Ron, "If he says one word about us being 'blood traitors' or calls Hermione a you-know-what I'll jinx him. Or better yet, you can get him with one of your bat bogey hexes Ginny."

"It will be my pleasure," snarled Ginny, reaching for her wand. "Do you think I can hit him from here?" Ron, looking excited, drew his wand also. "I think you might be able to, if you try hard enough."

"Ron! Ginny!" gasped a shocked Hermione, "You know you're not allowed to do magic outside of school!" At this Ron and Ginny scowled. "Why'd you have to go and ruin our fun Hermione?" sulked Ron. "Ruin your fun!?! Ron, I was trying to keep you from getting expelled!" exclaimed an insulted Hermione.

Recognizing Hermione's voice, Draco stopped laughing, and sauntered over to their table. He sneered at them, "What's the matter, Granger, did your blood traitor boyfriend say something wrong?"

"Go away, Malfoy," snarled Ron, insulted. "Yeah, Malfoy, get lost," yelled Ginny, aiming her wand at Draco's face. "Ron! Ginny! Don't!" gasped Hermione for the second time that day, "You'll be expelled!"

"That's right, defend your boyfriend, mudblood!" laughed Malfoy. Then he turned back towards Pansy, "Let's go, I wouldn't have even come into this shop if I had known what kind of filth would be in here." Pansy glared at the four friends before turning to Malfoy. "But Draco, I don't care about THEM being here as much as I care about people seeing US here. Can't we stay for a few minutes?" Pansy whined.

"Don't worry Malfoy," said Harry, standing up and heading towards the door, "we were just leaving." Ginny, Ron and Hermione stood up and followed Harry out the door while Malfoy just stood there with Pansy on his arm, speechless. But then Pansy giggled happily, "Look at the little cherubs, Draco, I just love this shop!" At that, Malfoy smiled weakly and followed Pansy to a table where, while she talked to him happily, he daydreamed of new ways to insult the Gryffindors when he got back to school.


End file.
